Different types of mobile communication devices may have multiple radios, for example, cellular, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), and hence multiple antennas. Further a single radio may use multiple antennas for antenna diversity and/or Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) operation. This may offer increased capacity and enhanced performance for communication systems, possibly even without the need for increased transmission power. Limited space in a device, however, may need to be considered in designing such devices and compact antennas may be needed to fit the form factors of portable devices. Such antennas may be located in close proximity to each other due the small form factor of such devices.